Keroro and Shivava, Oparation NyaKero
by Marie734
Summary: when keroro tries to invade pekopon(earth) by turning into girls, his own platoon turns against him and turns him into a girl! will keroro's patience last long when 'his' girl gender gets 'him'self into more trouble? as the story goes by, things for keroro gets even worse when shivava turns into a girl too!
1. Chapter 1

_Keroro sat patiently, waiting_ for tamama to finish speaking "so what do you think, gunso-san?" he asked, happy as usual. Keroro thought of what to say, he hadn't been paying much attention but for a different reason this time. _I did listen enough to know what he said though _he thought to reassure himself _I think…_

"Well… err..." the green frog hesitated, looking for words that wouldn't upset him. But as he was about to say his reply, a voice spoke before him "you didn't listen, did you keroro?" it was giroro; _typical giroro _keroro thought _if I hesitate, it __**must **__mean I didn't listen, right?_

"To be frank, I didn't listen to all of it" the sergeant replied "but I was thinking of that invasion plan I had thought of yesterday" he then added before giroro could speak again. "_Sure_ you did keroro, stop making excuses" giroro snorted.

Keroro slammed his hand on the table, "I am **not **making excuse you annoying bastard!" keroro hissed angrily, giroro's face changed from an annoyed angry look to a shocked one. "Kururu sochou bring the gun out" he then ordered, kururu then took out a pink coloured gun it had a male and female symbol and a switch pointing to the female symbol.

"This is the 'gender nya-nya gun', ku, ku, ku" he said "taichou asked me to make a gun that did the same effect as that machine we made long ago ku, ku"

[Ah, does everyone remember (see episode 271 part 2) the strange machine that turns girls into boys for three hours?]

"I added a male to female mode to it ku, ku, ku "kururu added

"So what's the plan then" asked giroro, looking half interested "well, we all turn into girls" keroro replied.

Silence filled the room, "girls?" Tamama asked "I heard that girls have a great cuteness power ku, ku, ku" kururu explained "that's right," the sergeant added "so, does everyone agree?"

"Bastard, you think a plan like this works? Invasion isn't like that, these pekoponians needs to be our _slaves_, " giroro growled "I can't believe gunso-san didn't listen to me because he was thinking of plan that doesn't work" tamama complained in distrust "not only that it last for three hours ku, ku, ku" kururu reminded. "I don't really-" dororo started but he was cut off by keroro's angry voice "enough all of you!" he yelled "sure it's not one of the best plans but it's better than no plan at all!" he added "now stop your whining the four of you and just believe in me for once!".

"We believed in your stupid plans for too long already, and I've had it!" giroro yelled as he snatched the gun from kururu and pointed it towards keroro "g-gero!" the sergeant frog stammered "giroro gochou, what are you doing?!" he yelped "using your plan on you, bastard" the red frog replied "you'll see how stupid it will be!" he added as he pulled the trigger. "g-giroro gochou put the gun down! This is an order from you're leader and superior, you hear?" he ordered the corporal, who didn't seem to listen to keroro's orders.

"I don't listen to lazy and unworthy leaders, keroro" the red scared keronian said to him "grow up and maybe we'll listen!" he added.

_Me? Unworthy, Who do you think you are?! Don't you think I try my best traitors! _Keroro thought, but before he could think more the gun's rays had reached him.

"g-gero!" keroro screamed.

* * *

Keroro was unconscious, when suddenly he opened one eye and then the other.

[ gunso, you might wanna check your hat..]

"K-kero? My hat – de arimaska?" the green frog asked, startled and confused. Keroro then raised one of his hands to touch his hat, feeling something strange when he did. And as he did, he fell dead silent.


	2. Chapter 2

[The next day…]

_Fuyuki ran down the stairs, carrying_ the aid kit with him, "gosh, I hope gunso is alright..." he sighed as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs to catch his breath.

Just as fuyuki started to take another step, he halted as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" he called and went to open the door to see who it was.

As he opened the door, he froze "y-you are…" the dark blue haired boy started, _I-I can't believe it!_ He thought to himself as he stared down at three different coloured frogs, the dark green frog spoke first "it's been quite a while, hinata fuyuki"

Fuyuki stood still, he opened his mouth to speak but a yell interrupted him "fuyuki! Did you get the aid kit yet? His, I-I mean, her tail is looking pretty bad"

"Ah, yeah I'm coming nee-chan… it's just that we kinda got another gunso and his platoon at the door" he called to his sister… "Then let dark or whatever come in then!"Natsumi yelled back, another voice yelled in complaint "gero! Don't let him in fuyuki-dono, not when im like this!"

"But gunso, im not gonna leave them out there until kururu decides to turn you back!" fuyuki shouted, "oh just let them in for goodness sake" natsumi ordered, ignoring keroro's yowls of complaints.

Fuyuki sighed and let the three frogs in, all four walked to the living room, "nee-chan here's the aid ki- uh, where's gunso gone?"

"He, surprisingly, ran off to hide" natsumi sighed, "strange, why would _she _run off?" fuyuki asked, hinting to his sister about her mistake. "Probably because the dai bogegaeru is here…" natsumi replied

[Ah… it seems that gunso's genderswap problem hasn't been fixed…]

"Um... She?" dark keroro asked, ignoring natsumi's comment, "ah, well gunso got turned into a girl yesterday…" fuyuki replied.

Before the dark green frog and his platoon could make a response a loud cry was came from near the kitchen, "get out there yourself bogegaeru, it's your own fault for going there yourself." The red haired girl sighed in annoyance, "nee-chan..." the younger brother sighed.

"_Fiiine_" natsumi moaned as she rolled her eyes and walked other to keroro's hiding spot.

After a while, fuyuki took notice of the dark green frog and his platoon's faces, dark keroro was simply shocked and said nothing. Doruru, the blue frog, was sighing at the pink frog, shivava, whom was laughing loudly, he then spoke "now would you imagine dark look like _that_!"

Doruru sighed, but keroro on the other hand didn't seem too pleased "tch, don't think you'll be too pleased when that would happen to you" she spat, glaring at shivava with an icy cold stare. The pink frog laughed even more "as if that would ever happen!" keroro rolled her eyes "I'm telling you, it will!" the green frog insisted.

"Now both of you stop being such a grump" he sighed, "oh im _sorry_" keroro apologised sarcastically, rolling her eyes again, "oi, bogegaeru don't give him that face!" the red haired girl hissed.

Before keroro could speak again, shivava started laughing again "ooh~ what a _rebel_~" he teased, "you shout your mouth ny- de arimase!" the green frog hissed, not pleased at all.

_Wait… ny? _Fuyuki wondered. What was the sergeant about to say exactly?

"Listen up you two!" natsumi yelled, her patience had gone past her limit from what fuyuki could tell, "if you don't shut the hell up right now, you'll be sorry" she added.

Keroro and shivava remained silent for a while, their eyes wide with fear; the two then nodded silently and remained silent.

"n-nee-chan..." fuyuki started but his sister looked at him angrily, fuyuki looked down and said nothing else.


End file.
